Is the World Ending?
by Tabuukilla
Summary: Sequel to Author Acopolypse. When Emile finds an audio file with Squall's warning of the Primids and Tabuu, no one believes him. Except for a few of his friends. But when Tabuu attacks, is Emile ready to take him down? On a long hiatus to finish last part
1. Chapter 1

**Second story of triology. Have a good time reading.**

/Log/

2100 Hours...

-/Begin Voice Message/-

If you are reading this message, you must show this to the president of The Council of Authors.

The Author race is in great danger, repeat, it is in grave danger!

No time to explain, they're coming for me! Primids, millions of them!

But that's not the real threat...

A powerful being, more powerful than most authors, called Tabuu, has been brought back.

What was once a fairy tail is more than reality.

We must take swift action!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sorry, Primid patrol, they know I'm here. I thought this would be an easy kill mission. Looks like I found something I shouldn't have.

No! Stay back! I'm warning you!

!

...

...

...

_/Message left unfinished/_

/End Log/

"Whoa... Who left this here... sounds like it's important... better show this to that president guy."

**OK, first chapter is there. Sorry it's short. but it'll get better.**


	2. The Day Before

**I'm back.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything, because if I did, there would be a lot of changes in SSB.**

**Have a good time reading this.**

**Oh, and this takes place 8 years after Author Acopolypse. The Smash Tournaments have stopped in order to rebuild after Master Hand's defeat. The Smasher's went missing as well, but... I'll explain next time.**

**

* * *

**

Emile listened to the audio recording again. Warnings of Tabuu, of primids, and more. It somewhat frightened him. He could take down two, sometimes three primids before he was exhausted. He had ran the simulations before. No one else could take more than one. And even then, only seven others could take one down. They were Cynthia, **(I wonder who's going to be renamed...)**, Luke (**Who does that sound like?)**, Nick, Mark, Sabrina, Skye, Pablo, Mike. They were his friends, with Cynthia and Nick being the closest. He and Skye had a rivalry going on though, but they were somewhat friends. He was unbeatable at the Author High. Except Skye. She only beat him once. That was when he was thrown into a fight, without much experience. He picked up a gunblade as a weapon and fought. He nearly beat her, but she got the first strike in. That gave her somewhat of an advantage. He never forgot it.

Emile walked on. He was taking the long way to school so he could take Cynthia with him. They were close friends, and then Luke and Mike began teasing him about crushing on her. That earned them a slash in the face.

And that earned him a trip to the office.

Emile's parents were always on business trips. They tried to get money for themselves and for Smashville. Emile called it SmashedVille because it was half destroyed. Even eight years of reconstruction didn't even fix it halfway. Kinda sad.

However, Emile had turned back, because he found the audio file.

On his way, he crashed into Cynthia.

"Whoa! Hey, Emile. Why weren't you there near my house?" she asked.

Emile played the audio file.

"Creepy... I guess we should head up to the Council of Authors?"

Emile nodded. He was rather silent at times, and sometimes was very talkative. He continued to walk towards the building, meeting Nick on the way. He wore his red cap along with his striped shirt and blue shorts. Emile told him what had happened. Nick nodded. Emile walked on with them.

They reached their destination. Emile checked his watch. 8:50. School had been going on for at least an hour. He walked up the stairs with the other two of his friends.

"Yo." Pablo greeted. Mark, Sabrina, Skye, and Mike were there. "Cynthia told us what's going on."

Emile looked at her. She smiled sheepishly.

They all walked in. Emile explained everything to Smashville's highest authors. Their reaction?

They just laughed.

"Primids? Tabuu? WHAT A JOKE!" One of the authors said.

"Normally we'd jail you for wasting our time, but this is just too funny!" another commented.

Emile simply turned his back on them and signaled for his friends to follow. They walked quickly to school, being so late already.

"Shit. It's 9:56." Emile had finally spoken to his friends.

"Holy crap! Emile talked!" Nick commented with a smirk.

"Shaddup."

The group walked into the school, and all headed to their 4th class. As they took their seats, the others pointed and laughed.

"Alright. I've got to copy some papers," the physics said nonchalantly, leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he left, the others laughed. One boy in particular, named Ryan.

"Ahaha! I can't believe you actually believed what that fake recording said!"

"It's not fake."

"You're stupid Emile. Just like your group."

Emile's friends stood up, ready to fight. Emile stood up, and signaled the rest of them to stand down.

"I'll take him alone."

"I'm so scared. Besides, we have pain simulators. You can't kill me. But I'll cause you so much pain you'll wish you'd be dead!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when that kid got seriously hurt? When they had to check if the pain simulators were working, because that kid got a really bad cut on his arm and face?"

"Duh. They were working fine. Wait..."

"Guess who?"

"Um..."

"Me, idiot. I'm the guy who attacked that kid. 'Cause he tried to steal from me."

"Crap... I forfeit."

"Too late. Who brought this battle upon themselves?"

"M- OH-" Ryan shrieked as Emile jumped towards him, spinning, ready to slash. Ryan blinked. Next thing he knew he was in the corner, with blood on his shorts, hands... everything."

"Ready for more?" Emile smirked. He charged up some energy.

"Inferno Omega!"Emile yelled out, fire appearing in both of his hands. The flames reached out to finish him.

...3hrs later...

"Ugh... where am I?"Ryan asked.

"You're in the hospital. Lots of burns, you're a lucky one. If those pain simulators at your school hadn't been there, you would have died." The doctor told him.

...Meanwhile...

Emile was sitting in the office, bored out of his mind.

"Emile," a voice called behind him.

"Yeah, that's me. Whoope." he muttered sarcastically. "Just give me my punishment and I'll be off."

"Do you know why you're in here?" the voice, actually the headmaster of the school, asked.

"Because I nearly killed a kid. He survived. Just tell me what my punishment."

"No. You're going to tell me why you attacked him."

"Because he made fun of me. He even started the fight. Bastard brought it upon himself."

"Why'd he make fun of you?"

Emile played the recording, but this time it played differently.

_Hello! Can you here me? This is a recorder and a transmitter!_

_If you can here me, get ready for a war! Tabuu is coming! Along with Primids!_

_Hundreds of them! Get ready to go to war, or run! This army's almost unstoppable!_

_It only took ten to get me pretty roughed up, so mount all defenses, evacuate all that should be..._

_The gates, they've been opened again..._

"The gates..." Emile remembered what he had read about seven certain 'gates',but remained silent.

_Evacuate them all through there, they'll be safe..._

_SHIT! THEY FOUND ME!_

_..._

"Whoa, that one was different."

"You believe that!" the headmaster couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you might. Since you don't, say goodbye to your best fighter." Emile had secretly taken the documents that let him fight in the annual tournaments between Author Schools. He prepared to rip it, along with the documents that said he was a student there.

"No... you're dropping out!"

"If you won't believe me, no one will. So I'm leaving. To find out the truth. And see if I can solve it."

The headmaster kept laughing.

Emile tore the papers in front of him, and set fire to them, and then dropped them in the trash can.

Walking to his locker, he could feel stares from classrooms as he began his final walk through the halls.

"30, 17, 24. Gotcha'." Emile took out his belongings. A backpack that could carry as much as the legendary Link could, a few hidden explosives, and some random junk. He thought about taking two things out secretly, but since he was leaving, why not take them while everyone's watching?

Reaching into the back corner, he pushed a secret button, which opened into the wall a little bit. Yanking something from the dark, he kept pulling them out.

"Ugh... stubborn little... Aha!" Emile managed to pull out two of his favorite weapons. A sniper rifle, and a shotgun. He could hear gasps from the classrooms and smiled slightly. He slid them in his backpack and walked off.

* * *

"Well..." Emile said to himself, "it's 5:30...what to do?"

His phone went off, playing the sound when he got a text from a friend.

"R U going to really go?"Cynthia sent him.

"Yes." Emiled typed back.

"thn we'll b ovr thr."

"Why?"

"bcuz u alwys get all the fun."

"OK."

"C U in an hr."

"Sure."

Emile lay on his couch, and before he could turn on the TV, someone knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked." Emiled called out, secretly going for the non-lethal gun he had. The door opened, and seeing who it was, Emile put the gun down.

"Oh hello Madeline."

"Hello Emile." Madeline took a few steps in, and closed and locked the door behind her.

Emile was half happy, half suspicious. He had always secretly taken glimpses of Madeline, but he never thought of anything like this.

"So, why are you here Madeline?"

"Please, just call me Maddy, Emile."

"Sure, why not Maddy." He was awestuck with her figure. She was dressed with a red shirt,which matched her red-orange hair, that exposed a medium amount of cleavage, which caught Emile's eye, a short blue mini-skirt, black tights, and some white shoes.

"You can sit down," Emile pointed to a chair.

"Thanks," she said sweetly.

Emile pulled up a chair of his own, and began to talk to her. After a while, he heard knocking. Checking who it was, he found two gunmen.

"Maddy. Why are you really here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I have decided to totally skip this section of the whole story. Because the third one (already planned out), is at least 100 chapters by now. Not joking. So... if you want a long story short...**

-Emile escapes with his friends.

-They go try and find a way to beat Tabuu

-But, when they go find the way they thing they beat him, the get sucked into Subspace

-And they face Tabuu, with Emile being the last man standing among his friends

-With the last of his life, Emile manages to stab Tabuu in the head with his gunblade, while muttering a sealing spell

-It seals Tabuu away for another 100 years

-And they die.

So, I will now begin the final part of _Age of Author's End_.

**The Return.**

I WILL, REPEAT, I WILL COME BACK TO THIS. CONSIDER THIS ON A VERY LONG HIATUS.


	4. Sorry

Gotcha.

I did say that I said the whole plot, but I lied...

Sorry... Life is very stressful right now. Anyway, this story will continue after the 3rd story.


End file.
